


Summer Vacation

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M, Fluff, well attempted fluff things don't always go their way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: They deserve this. They’ve stopped three apocalypses in the past month, this is a well earned break. Of course the universe has other plans.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s month day 26, prompt: Summer Vacation

“Fourteen days, that’s all we wanted and we couldn’t even get halfway through it!” Zatanna shouts in anger knocking another bot sporting sharp silver teeth back with a high kick as she flings out another blast of magic at a line of them creeping up on John.

“I told you joining the Justice League would bite us in the arse!” he shouts conjuring up a handful of fire pushing the flames directly into the chest of a bot in front of him.

Zatanna flips a bot over her shoulder blasting it with a burst of magic as it lands on the soft sand.

“I told you joining the Justice League would bite us in the arse,” she says in a bad impression of John her voice going down in octaves and then up.

“I heard that!” he shouts back as a bot slashes out at him, John jumps back in time but the bot still makes contact leaving a barely there scratch against his bare chest.

Zatanna knocks the bot back from him with a blast of magic before focusing back on the line in front of her.

“Good,” she says as she picks up the beach towel crumpled at her feet. She wraps it around the bot’s head and punches it in the face hard once before blasting it back. “You were supposed to.”

It’s not like things like this didn’t happen to them before the Justice League, it’s just become a little more frequent lately.

This is not the summer vacation they were hoping for. In the year since Zatanna convinced John to join up with her on the Justice League they’ve helped stop at least a dozen near apocalypses, three alone of which have been within the past month. These two weeks were supposed to be a break away from it all, just her, John, a few beaches and some dive bars that reminded them of when they first met.

And for five blissful days that’s what it had been. Until today when somewhere between threatening to throw John in the ocean if he suggested they have sex on this very public beach one more time and a sip of her drink a scream had broken out at the other end of the beach.

Zatanna had never wished that someone was just lightly drowning so badly in her life. That of course would have been too easy of a fix. Instead a line of bots were rising up from the water attacking the innocent beachgoers.

Zatanna and John had just looked at each other disappointedly and within seconds they were in all-out battle against dozens of evil water bots. Water bots that look a lot like the handiwork of Black Manta, meaning this really should be Aquaman territory. His vacations don’t seem to get interrupted though, lucky fish bastard.

Another bot swipes out a hand at her back nearly catching on the straps of her Ouija board printed bikini. For a brief second she wonders how some of the more scantily clad villains and heroes she knows fight like this.

Another wave of bots pull up from the water as she knocks what she thought was the last one down.

“That’s it, we’re finishing this,” she says through frustrated gritted teeth. She rolls her neck then runs over to John’s side as he finishes off the last of his bots.

He looks out at the ocean seeing the line she’s watching storm the beach.

“Son of a bitch,” he says brushing off his hands.

“You remember Malta?” she says already drawing on the power in her core.

John smirks tilting his head in her direction. “Malta ’06 or ’14?”

Zatanna smiles a wicked little smile her eyes already glowing with magic. “It’s Manta tech so it needs water, right?” she says building a barrier between the new bots and the line of civilians still cowering behind a nearby wall. “So I’d say ’06.”

Malta ’06 had been a beautiful blissful five days of nudity for the pair. It had also been the site of a massive magical sea succubus that they’d had to deal with for the sake of the locals. To this day it’s considered an act of apocalyptic proportions that the Chadwick Lakes ran dry suddenly a massive monster washing up out of them.

John chuckles. “I love the way you think,” he says pressing a hand to one of the magic sigils on his chest. “How long you think we’ll need to hold it?”

“Couple minutes should do, not quite as dramatic as ’06,” she says holding out her hand palm up for John to take. He does, entwining their fingers together. They both close their eyes a string of Latin said in unison as John draws on the sigil on his chest and Zatanna pulls pure raw power from her core.

“Maybe we can have a repeat of the rest of Malta when we’re done here,” John suggests with a squeeze of her hand his tone far too suggestive.

Zatanna likes the sound of it.

“I love the way you think,” she says parroting his words from before.

One second the bots are advancing on them, the water rushing around them and the next every drop of water is whisking away back up into the sky and receding out. They open their eyes focusing their power on the water and watch as the bots seize up, crumpling in on themselves. A few stragglers attempt to run back into the ocean, but Zatanna focuses on it pushing the water back further and further away from the bot’s reach.

It takes less than two minutes for all the bots to crumple up, scattered powerless on the beach. Zatanna and John meet each other’s eyes and break their hold. Just like that the water rushes back in and down from the sky in a single giant rainfall of sorts. The fish that had been gasping for air moments ago sink back under where they belong.

She hopes there were no fish casualties in this or she’ll never hear the end of it from Aquaman.

A burst of cheers from the civilians breaks out once they realize the beach day from hell is over and Zatanna stomps away back over to the space she and John had been occupying before all hell had broken loose.

“Stob eb dehsinab ot a drayparcs,” she says waving a hand at the beach as she goes. She throws herself down into the sand on her back, her towel long gone somewhere, with a frustrated huff. She looks around watching as the civilians mingle back to their spots on the beach, completely over the events of the past twenty minutes.

She’ll never stop being astounded about how desensitized people have become to superheroes, magic, aliens and everything in between.

She shifts looking up at the bright blue sky. Eventually the leg of John’s swim trunks that sport the colors of the bisexual flag come into view. She moves her head a little and notices the plain black leg have a scorched hole in them now.

“You alright, luv?” he asks settling down into the sand at her side his forearms resting on his knees. Zatanna just nods lifting herself up from the sand to sit up beside him. She feels the gritty sand sticking to her back and frowns.

John reaches out brushing it off of her best he can. Zatanna grabs his arm when he starts to pull it back and lays her head on his shoulder.

“You said something about having a repeat of the rest of Malta?” she says rubbing her cheek against his warm shoulder.

“I did,” he replies placing a quick kiss on her hair. “I’m thinkin’ if we don’t leave a bedroom there’s no way anymore mass evil assaults can find us.”

Zatanna snorts. “An army of demons has literally portalled into our bedroom before John,” she says thinking of at least three separate occasions that that statement applies to.

“Okay, well I can’t argue with that,” John concedes. “It’s still more fun that fighting robots on a beach though.”

Zatanna sighs looking out at the ocean that’s still a little choppy from their magic.

“Plus,” John adds after a moment. “No doubt fish boy will come looking for us to talk about this incident soon enough and if we’re holed away on some real nice dry land he’ll never be able to track us down.”

Zatanna pulls back and meets his eyes.

“We haven’t been to Vegas in a while,” she smiles already conjuring up a portal and pulling John up from the sand determined to get a peaceful rest of their vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent an embarrassing amount of time looking up bikinis/swim trunks to decide what I wanted their beach wear to look like. No regrets. 
> 
> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
